


I Love You

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (as the title depicts), Dan's a teacher., Goes on a school trip, M/M, Misses Phil, Phil misses Dan too, Phil's a photographer, blatant fluff, realise they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are in a relationship, but neither has uttered those three infamous words.<br/>Until Dan goes away for a few days, and they both realise just how much they really do care for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt my friend gave me.  
> "You should totally write one where Dan and Phil have been dating for a while and one of them tells the other for the first time that he loves him"  
> this is what happened.

"Do you _have_ to go?"

"Yes. Can you please pass me my folder?"

"The blue one?"

Dan nodded, and Phil handed it to him.

"I don't see why you have to go." Phil continued, sulkily.

"Because..." Dan spoke as he packed his suitcase. "It's my first year teaching. I can't say no. I like this job. I want to keep this job."

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't fire you."

"I'd really rather not take the chance, either way."

Phil flopped onto their bed, sighing loudly. Dan couldn't help but smile at the small pout his boyfriend wore. He walked over and sat next to Phil, reaching for his hand and squeezing gently.

"I'll only be gone for a week. Four days, you'll see me on Friday."

"That's so long!" Phil whined.

"You can waste time in-between by making me a big sign, so I know where you are." Dan said, kissing Phil softly.

"I suppose. It's a good thing I have a lot of work lined up too."

"Exactly. Help me finish packing?" Dan asked. Phil nodded, and together they packed the rest of Dan's things.

"I think that's everything." Dan sighed, pulling his suitcase of the bed and rolling it along; out of their room and down the hallway. He picked up his phone, keys and wallet as he went. Phil trailed behind him.

"Call me every night." Phil said, as they stood at the door. They could see Dan's taxi rounding the street corner; and both knew their goodbyes would have to be quick.

"Every night." Dan agreed. "And if I get any spare time, I promise to text you."

"I'm going to miss you." Phil said, softly. They both ignored the loud _beep_ as the taxi drove up.

"I'm going to miss you, too. But I'll be back before you know it."

The taxi honked louder, and Dan sighed. He hugged Phil, squeezing him tight, because he knew he would miss Phil's arms.

Dan kissed Phil quickly; before running to the taxi. He called out to Phil as he drove off, his head stuck out the window as if he were a dog enjoying the breeze.

"I'll be back soon!" He yelled, his voice fading as the car drove off.

Phil waved, turning back into the house annoyed at the prospect of all the work he _did_ have to do; with no annoying yet adorable Dan to distract him.

* * *

"The kids are so loud, Phil!"

Phil laughed at his boyfriend's woes. It was Tuesday night, he'd only been at the camp for a day and he was already complaining.

"I see these kids every day. They're excitable and loud and...Rowdy. But taking them out here just increases it tenfold."

"They have a lot of energy. And being out of school must be fun."

"I suppose. They're just...we only got them to settle down half an hour ago. And yesterday they didn't go to bed until 10:30. I heard some of them whispering when I was walking to my room tonight; but I'm honestly too tired to care."

"Oh, what a lovely teacher you are. How are you going to survive the rest of the week?"

"I'm not. You'll have to pick me up from the airport in a pine box. And it will all be because of these little terrors'."

"Don't say that!" Phil's astonished tone amused Dan, and he stifled a laugh.

"If you jinx it, it'll happen." There was a pause, and Dan waited patiently in case Phil wasn't finished.

"And I don't really want to pick you up in a box." Phil added, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Dan said, though he didn't sound it. "I'll try not to die. For you."

"Good."

Dan yawned. He was lying on his hotel bed; his head nestled against the soft pillows. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. As much as he missed Phil, and longed to be cuddled in his arms, back at home in their bed; the past few days had taken a lot out of him, and sleep beckoned with a warm hand.

"Are you tired?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. But I want to keep talking to you. We haven't talked about _your_ day, yet."

"It's fine. We can talk tomorrow. Today was boring anyway. Up to my elbows in paperwork and editing."

"I still want to hear about it."

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow; I'll tell you about it then. You have a big week Dan. You need sleep as much as the kids do."

"Okay." Dan replied, reluctantly. His reply ended in yet another yawn; only further proving Phil's point.

"Goodnight Dan." Phil said. Dan thought he sounded like a condescending mother talking to her child, but he was too tired to get annoyed.

"Goodnight...Phil." He murmured, drifting off into sleep as he spoke.

Phil hung up, putting his phone on the bedside table, wrapping the covers tighter around his lonely body.

* * *

_Camera, tri-pod, bag, laptop...lens!_

Phil put the lenses in his bag, along with all his other equipment. He rushed around making sure he had everything, frantically checking his watch and wincing.

 _Of all the days to sleep in._ Phil thought.

He hadn't gotten to sleep until 3am, and his alarm had gone off at 8am. It was now ten, and he had to be at the studio in 15 minutes.

Once he had gotten everything he needed, Phil rushed out to his car; driving away at a speed that was probably illegal.

Phil eventually reached the studio, ten minutes late; and hurried through the doors. The elevator was free, the only thing going right for Phil that day, and he made it up to his client only a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry, sir..." Phil's rushed apology was cut off.

"Nonsense. Hazel and I didn't even notice the time until but a second ago." The client, Lucas Kensington; stood up from the couch where he had been waiting. His model, Hazel, rose as well.

"Shall we get started then?" Phil asked. Mr Kensington was a loyal client, and he didn't really fancy losing him.

"Of course. I'll get Hazel sorted while you set up your camera, shall I?"

"Uh...yeah. Yes. If you want."

Mr Kensington nodded, and he and Hazel walked over to the white backdrop. Her dark brown hair stood in contrast to the light background. Phil scrambled to set his camera up. Thankfully he had a system; he could set his equipment up with a blindfold on.

"Do you mind if I observe the shoot, Mr Lester?"

"Not at all, sir."

Mr Kensington's presence added more pressure onto Phil's shoulders. He focused his mind on the task at hand; he knew he could do the job as needed, and well. His business hadn't picked up, and gotten clients _like_ Lucas Kensington because he was bad. Phil just needed to focus on his job and not his client's curious eye.

"Hazel, could you turn your foot inward a little. Yep, like that. And turn your head a little this way...that's it. Thanks."

The shoot was quick, thankfully; and Phil found himself shaking Mr Kensington's hand an hour later.

"The photos are looking amazing, Mr Lester. Do you know when you expect to have them finished?"

"Before the week is over, hopefully."

"Wonderful. Well, I don't need them until next week. I'll make an appointment for then."

Phil nodded, and Mr Kensington and Hazel collected their things.

"Then we'd best be heading off. I look forward to seeing the finished product."

"Me too." Phil muttered under his breath, wishing he could procrastinate and ignore all the work he had to do. Mr Kensington's photos may not be due until the week after, but he had two other clients who were expecting photos the next day.

* * *

"I missed talking to you last night."

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to do, I lost track of time. I didn't even get to sleep until one. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Phil. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, Mr Kensington was my only client this week; I caught up on sleep this morning. And the pictures for my other clients were emailed out today."

"Does this mean I get you all to myself when I get home?"

"All yours. All weekend." Phil lowered his voice, the tone turning sexy and lustful. Dan groaned a little, counting the hours until he could get home.

"You're so lucky I'm in my room, Phil. You're causing me to have interesting thoughts; and I don't believe the kids should be exposed to the state of my body."

"You're like a bloody horny teenager." Phil exclaimed.

"What can I say? It's been nearly a week, Phil. A guy's got needs."

"Well, I'm sure we can do something about those 'needs' when you get home."

A shiver ran through Dan, and he cursed Phil under his breath. Desperate to distract himself, he tried a different direction.

"I really can't wait to get home."

"I can't wait for you to get home, either. I've missed you so much, more than you would believe."

"We should spend tomorrow inside. Lazy night in, order some takeaway, watch a movie. Without any plans, just do whatever. Spend some quality time together."

"Dan, that sounds great. I hate to hang up on you, but I have dinner cooking and I'm really hungry."

"Go eat your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye Dan."

"Bye Phil."

* * *

"Alright. Please step off the bus in an orderly fashion, and wait outside for your luggage. If your parents are here you may see them, but please make sure you check off with Mrs Wood _before_ you leave."

Dan sighed, as most of the kids ignored his instructions and ran off the bus. He followed them off, standing outside as they collected their luggage. Until the kids went home, they were still his responsibility.

"Mr Howell?"

Dan turned around to see Leila Stewart, one of his nicer students; standing with her bright pink suitcase and staring at him with an intense, curious gaze.

"Hi Leila. Where are your parents?"

"Checking my name off the list."

"Okay. Is there a problem?"

"No. I have a question, though."

Dan raised his eyebrows, and Leila grinned at Dan.

"There's a man standing over there." She pointed toward the end of the bus, where Phil stood away from everyone; watching Dan with a smile. "And he hasn't stopped staring at you."

Dan smiled subconsciously, and Leila's gaze turned to one of knowledge.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Pardon?"

Leila laughed, waving to Dan before skipping over to her parents.

"Bye Mr Howell." She called, leaving Dan standing next to the near-empty bus, a little dumbfounded and thoroughly surprised.

"Dan, all the kids are checked off. I'll go pay the bus driver, if you want to get your stuff?"

"Ah, sure. Thanks, Haley."

"No problem."

Dan pulled his own suitcase off the bus and gave a short wave to his co-worker. He dragged his luggage over to where Phil stood, arms crossed, his back leaning against a tree.

"Hey, babe." Dan said, once he had reached Phil.

Phil smiled, softly. He gently pried Dan's fingers from their hold on the suitcase, and placed them on his hips. Phil's hands grasped Dan's face, his thumb rubbing across Dan's cheeks. He pulled Dan close, pressing their lips together in a long awaited kiss.

Neither realized how much they missed kissing the other, and both were grateful for the lack of children around. Their lips moved slowly against each other, and Phil realized that the thing he had been worried about telling Dan, he hadn't needed to worry about at all. The fears he had about whether what he thought he felt was what he really felt, had been silly.

"Dan." He whispered, pulling away.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

Dan's eyes widened, fear hidden beneath; and Phil pressed his lips against Dan's again to reassure him.

"I'm not breaking up with you, and I'm not cheating on you. I couldn't."

"Why?" Dan whispered, fear replaced by confusion.

"Because I love you."

Dan blinked slowly, once, twice; before pushing himself against Phil, knocking them both against the tree.

They were both breathless when they pulled away, but Dan was grinning and Phil was smiling, despite being a little dazed.

"I love you too." Dan said, lifting his hand from Phil's hip to brush against his face.

"Can we go home, now?" He asked. "I've missed you too much. I want to be curled up in your arms, not standing against an ant-ridden tree."

Phil laughed, nodding.

"Whatever you want, love."


End file.
